A Sick But New Friend
by semstarlive
Summary: Mary is new and the Host Club is very interested in her, but what is her story? We follow Mary as she struggles with her own problems but we also read about her great and new experiences with the Host Club. KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Mary closed the door behind her and sighed. She escaped the crowed hallways, luckily. It's her first day at Ouran and she couldn't get her uniform any earlier than now. Her baggy trousers, big, wide shirt and shaved head make her look like a dude. She looks up and scares, there are 7 boys in the room, all looking surprised at her.

'What can we do for you good fellow?' The tall blonde guy walks over her and looks at her gently.  
'I was just looking for a place to change, actually.' Mary pulls up her eyebrows; even they think she's a he, stupid arrogant bastards.  
'Oh, of course. You can change over there.'  
Mary walks over to the room he points out and closed the door behind her.

'I can see why he needed to change, gosh, he looked awful.' Hikaru grins at his brother Kaoru who nods. Haruhi looks at Kyoya who is writing in his notebook.  
'I don't think that she is a he, guys. I think that is Mary, she transferred here from the Netherlands.' Mori and Hunny looked surprised. 'A girl, but why is she bald?'  
'The Netherlands you say? That's in Europe right?' Tamaki walks back and forth. 'Maybe it's normal there for girls to have short hair?' Haruhi looks offended at Tamaki. 'And here it's odd, is that what you mean?' The twins laugh and want to react but the door opens again.

'You maybe want to think about how loud you talk about someone who's behind just one door. And yes, I am a girl, my name is Mary and indeed, I'm from the Netherlands which is in Europe.' The whole host club looks up amazed.  
Mary changed into the girls' uniform; she wears a wig with long wavy hair in a light brown color. Instead of the normal shoes she wears high killer heals. In her hand she holds a black backpack and her make-up is pretty.  
She walks towards the door and turns around. 'Just consider to lower your voices; it might help you next time.' And with a little giggle she turns around again and walks away, her fake hair wiggles in her tempo right after her.


	2. Chapter 2

'Wow, I don't think I have ever seen such a transformation in such a short amount of time.' Tamaki sits down next to Kyoya.  
'So he is a she, and a pretty one too.' Hikaru and Kaoru sit down next to Tamaki en Kyoya, Mori and Hunny take the last two seats.  
Haruhi walks back and forth. 'She was kinda right, you know. It isn't very polite to talk about someone behind their backs.' 'But now we still don't know why she needs that wig, why doesn't she have normal hair?' Hunny looks at his taller friends who shrug.  
'Let's find out!' Tamaki stands up and points his finger in the air. 'Operation Mary is a go! In which class is she Kyoya?' Kyoya pushes his glasses up his nose and looks in his notebook. 'Apparently she's in our class. We have French class in five minutes.'  
'Oh! We must hurry Kyoya, mon ami. Let's go and find out who this Mary is!' Hunny giggles. 'We'll make sure the host club is ready when you come back. Maybe you can invite her?' Mori shakes his head. 'Mitskuni, we can't ask the girls to come here, they need to come to us.' Kyoya nods. 'But, we can help them a little. Tamaki let's go.'

Kyoya and Tamaki leave the Music Room and walk towards their French class and take their seats. Mary isn't there yet. Just before the classroom is closed Mary walks in, all the boys look at her with their jaws broke down. She looks a lot different from the other girls, her hair falls all the way down her back, almost touches her bottom. Because of the high heels she wears her posture comes out, all in all, she looks beautiful.  
'Well hello, and who are you, young lady?' The teacher walks over to Mary and shakes her hand. 'I am Mary, I'm the transfer.' 'Ah yes, I see. Nobody told you, you must wear the whole uniform, and not your own shoes?' Mary looks down at her heels and shrugs. 'My doctor told me my pose is off and because of these heels it will be better. I already talked to the chairman, he doesn't mind.'  
The teacher rolls her eyes. 'Alright then, well, take a seat, I hope you can follow this class, how is your French?' Mary walks to the seat next to Kyoya and Tamaki.  
'Mon Français est très bien, madame. Pas de soucis.' Tamaki his jaw drops again and the teacher starts the lesson, Mary doesn't make notes as she understands everything already. Her French is perfect; at home she had a couple of years of French class at school.

When the class is over Mary stands up and walks out of the classroom. Tamaki and Kyoya follow her to see she goes outside. 'You think she goes home?' Tamaki looks at his friend. 'I'm not sure if she has a home here Tamaki. She just moved here a few days ago. Let's go to the Host Club, we'll investigate tomorrow.' The boys walk over to the Music Room.

Mary walks towards the gate and leaves the school. Today went pretty good, actually. She chuckles and looks forward to the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.

Kyoya walks through the gates and sees Mary sitting on the edge of the fountain. She wears her wig and heels again, the wind blows through her hair and it looks a bit messy, Kyoya caught himself liking it a bit. Then he sees she's smoking a weird looking cigarette and rolls his eyes, he knew there must have been something weird about her.  
'Hi Mary, how are you?' Mary looks up from her book and smiles. 'Hi! I'm sorry, I didn't get your name yesterday, what was it again?' She closes her book after she read the last sentence and puts it in her backpack.  
'My name is Ootori Kyoya, but call me Kyoya, I call you Mary after all.' Mary chuckles. 'Alright, Kyoya it is. The name Ootori sounds familiar, can that be true?' Kyoya takes a seat next to her, but not too close, her cigarette smells odd and he doesn't want the smoke in his uniform.  
'Yes, my family owns most of the hospitals here in Japan. Even the one a few blocks away from here.' Mary nods and sucks on her cigarette.  
'That makes sense, yes. Well, I think it's time for us to go to our classes, we're in the same right?' Mary stands up and throws the cigarette on the ground and puts it off by placing her foot on it and turns it around. She shakes the dirt off her dress and runs her hand through her hair.

Kyoya picks up her bag; she wants to take it from him. 'Oh no, a real gentleman carries the bag for the lady. We are in the same class, so don't worry, I won't steal it.' He looks down at Mary with a small smile which makes Mary blush a little. 'Well, thank you good sir. I'm glad there are still a few guys who want to act like gents.'  
'I'm not the only one, you should visit the Host Club after school, and then you'll see.' Mary giggles.  
'You mean the same room I entered yesterday? I'm not sure if those boys want to see me again, I was kind of rude to you guys.'  
Mary follows Kyoya into the building as they continue their conversation. 'Don't worry about that, I know for sure they'll like it to see you again Mary.' Kyoya smiles and looks Mary in the eyes.

As they enter the classroom Tamaki his jaw drops. Mary sits down and Kyoya places her bag next to her table. Mary looks around the classroom and waves at some girls who wave at her; she stands up and walks over to them.  
'Hi! I didn't have any time to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Mary.' She shakes the hands of the two girls. 'I'm Renge and this is Yuki. I really love your shoes.' Mary smiles at the girls. 'Well, thank you, they are from Paris, my dad bought them for me while he was there on a business-trip.' 'They are super pretty.'  
While the girls chat a little Tamaki rushes over to Kyoya. 'How on earth did you get her to let you carry her bag?! HOW KYOYA?!' Kyoya chuckles and pushes his glasses up his nose. 'I saw her outside and just talked to her; she probably will come to the Host Club this afternoon. And please, don't scream, it's early.' Kyoya dead glances Tamaki while he finds his corner of woe.

'Alright class, take a seat, I'm going to start.'


	4. Chapter 4

After the last class of the day Kyoya finds Mary in the hallways.  
'Are you coming?' He lays down his hand on her shoulder but he feels she cringes so he takes his hand away again. Mary holds her lighter and again a weird looking cigarette in her hand, she looks at it but puts it away.  
'Yes, yes. I'm coming, you sure those boys won't mind?' Kyoya smiles. 'Of course.' Mary nods and follows Kyoya to the Music Room. Right before they enter she grabs him by his sleeve.  
'Eh, did you tell anyone else about my hair?' Mary doesn't look in Kyoya's eyes. 'I have not.' 'And do the other boys know they can't tell anyone either?' Mary plucks her hair, still avoiding his eyes, she's kind of embarrassed, she knows her bald head looks awful and she really doesn't like the fact that those boys saw her without her wig. It makes her very uncomfortable.  
'I will tell them right away, let's go inside Mary.'

Kyoya opens the door for her; the Music Room looks a lot different from yesterday. It now has tables everywhere, loads of girls sitting around them chatting with those very handsome guys who she saw yesterday. Who saw her without her wig… Mary shakes of the image and enters the room.  
Renge sees her and waves her over; Mary looks up at Kyoya who nods.  
'Yes, please, take a seat, enjoy yourself!' Mary smiles and walks over to Renge, she and Yuki sit together with a person with dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
'Hi, I'm Haruhi, we saw each other yesterday, right?' Mary sits down and nods.  
'Yes I believe so, I'm Mary.' 'And her shoes are so pretty!' Mary giggles.  
'Renge, please, stop it.' 'But Mary, she is right; your shoes are very adorable!' Mary looks at Haruhi with an odd emotion on her face but keeps her mouth shut, Haruhi is a girl.

In the meantime Kyoya walks over to Tamaki, who is pleasing his princesses.  
'Tamaki, can I talk to you?' 'I'm sorry princess, I'll be right back.' Tamaki leaves the poor girl alone and follows Kyoya.  
'What is it Mommy?' Kyoya pushes his glasses up his nose and looks over at Mary, she's chatting with Haruhi, everything looks fine.  
'I took Mary with me, she's over there.' Tamaki scans the room and sees her, he smiles and gives Kyoya a pat on his shoulder. 'Well done Mommy! This makes Daddy very happy!' He wants to run over to Mary but Kyoya grabs him.  
'Wait idiot, I wasn't finished yet!' Kyoya pushes his glasses up his nose, again. 'Mary asked me if we could keep it a secret she's wearing a wig. I think she's very ashamed.' Both Tamaki and Kyoya look over at Mary, she touches her hair a lot and giggles at the things Haruhi tells.  
'I really wonder why she's bald, she must have a good reason if she wants to hide it.' Tamaki walks over to the twins and whispers something in their ears, the same he does by Mori, Hunny and Haruhi. While he's talking to Haruhi Mary looks in a little of pain and turns red.  
Haruhi looks up and smiles to her. 'Don't worry.'


	5. Chapter 5

Mary rubs her head; the headache is becoming more intense by the minute. She looks at Tamaki who is still whispering something in Haruhi her ears. Mary just knows it's about her wig, she's also very aware of the fact that those boys really want to know why she's wearing it. She doesn't want their pity, she just wants to be their friend.  
They all look very cool and the fact that Haruhi is very good in acting like a dude makes her chuckle. Immediately her headache becomes worse. Mary's vision is starting to blurry, she stands up but almost falls, luckily she catches the edge of the table.

'Wow, princess, take a deep breath! Are you alright?' Tamaki touches her arm which hurt a lot; Mary can barely suppress a scream.  
'Yes, I am fine, I need to go.' She swings her backpack on her back and wants to walk away. 'I think it's better if I take you to your home.' Suddenly Kyoya stands right next to Tamaki and reaches out his hand. 'Give me your bag, I'll carry it.' Mary shakes her head.  
'No, no, no. I- I just need to go, I'm not a baby.' Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Where do you need to go then Mary-chan?' Hunny jumps into the conversation and looks at Mary with his adorable big eyes.  
'I- I- I have to go home.' 'Where is your home? We can bring you!' Hunny grabs her hand, but everything is hurting Mary, she can't think straight anymore.  
'I JUST NEED MY MEDICATION! LET IT BE!' She pulls her hand away and runs towards the door, leaving the Host Club surprised.

As soon as Mary sets foot outside she pulls out her cigarette and lights it, she takes a hit and her headache reduces.  
'Smoking isn't medicine, it's an addiction.' Hikaru wants to grab the cigarette out of Mary her hand but she's too fast.  
'Leave me alone, you don't know nothing, jerk!' Kaoru walks out of the building and laughs devilishly. 'That's true, we don't know why you smoke, wear those heels and we're especially curious about that wig. You got to tell us.'  
Mary looks at the boys, one by one. They look alike a lot, but their voices are different. 'I don't even know your names, so why should I tell you all those things if I don't even know that?' Hikaru and Kaoru grin at each other. 'Our names are Hikaru and Kaoru, it's up to you to choose the right name.' Mary sarcastically laughs.  
'Nice to meet you, but I've got to go. Bye.' She turns around and wants to walk away. She hears the boys coming after her and she snaps.  
'Don't you dare to touch me!' She dead glances them and Hikaru and Kaoru scare. 'Wow, she looks like Kyoya when she does that.'  
The boys nod but scare again when they find Kyoya right next to them. 'Why does she look like me?' Hikaru and Kaoru laugh nervously and wave it away. 'Oh nothing, just a joke.' Together they look at Mary who walks through the gates and disappears.  
'She really wants to hide something, maybe we should follow her?!' Mori, Hunny, Tamaki and unwilling Haruhi stand next to the three boys. 'I need to know what's up with her.'

Tamaki and the rest start to follow Mary.


	6. Chapter 6

The Host Club walks through the gates and see Mary walking towards the shops. They follow her without her noticing.  
'Guys, this is so inappropriate. Leave that girl alone, she's kind and calm.' Haruhi tries to talk in to Tamaki, but he won't listen. Hikaru and Kaoru are still a little shocked by her outburst.  
'Kind and calm huh, I don't think that we already saw the whole of Mary. I want to know why she got so angry, we we're just joking.'  
Hunny giggles. 'But your jokes are rarely funny!' Hunny runs away from the twins. 'Takashi, HELP ME!' Mori grabs Hikaru and Kaoru by their collar. 'Knock it off, we don't want her to notice us.' Kyoya and Tamaki both put their finger on their lips.  
'Shhh.'

Mary walks over to a grocery store and buys an apple. She hasn't finished her cigarette and enjoys the little sunshine. She sights, maybe it was stupid to get so angry. It was certainly stupid to freak out about her medicine, her cigarette is one of her medicines but she could understand those twins, it surely doesn't look very good. She takes the last hit and throws it at the ground, with a twist she turns it off. She doesn't notice the Host Club just behind the corner; she crosses the streets and walk into the Ootori Hospital.

'Hi Mary, how was your day at school?' Her daytime nurse sits behind her desk and waits for Mary her answer with a smile on her face. 'It was kind of odd, but fun! Thank you Kida.' Mary walks over to her own room; she stayed at the hospital ever since she got here, Kida follows her.  
'And? Did you make some new friends?' Mary takes of her wig and places it at the hanger; she kicks her heels off and stretches her feet and later her back. She doesn't see that the Host Club is just outside her room. 'Why is she here? How… I mean, she can't live here right? Kyoya?' Tamaki looks at his friend who grabs his head. 'I'm not sure, actually. This is kind of unusual.' 'Will you guys be quiet; she's going to talk about her "new friends"! That must be us!' The twins high five and listen closely to Mary's answer.  
'Yeah, I don't know. Yesterday some boys saw me without my wig and today one of them started talking to me again. They are in a Host Club, kind of flirting with girls without being called players, haha, so odd.' Kida giggles while Mary changes her uniform, she looks very ill and small with all the scars on her body, bruises and even bandage around her arms and stomach. She puts on boy-ish looking pants and a tank top, a lot more comfortable.  
'So I went there after school, to the Host Club, but I delayed that cigarette and well, I felt that, so I left early. With a scene I guess. I'm not sure if they would like to see me again. They already saw me without my wig, so I wouldn't be surprised.'

'Milord, we must do something; I get the feeling Mary is sick. But she doesn't have a cold, but it's worse.' Hikaru looks at Tamaki, who nods. 'Yes, yes indeed, I need to think about this. Let's go gentlemen, we'll figure something out.' The Host Club follows, except for Kyoya who hasn't moved yet. Haruhi walks back to him. 'We'll figure it out Kyoya, come on, she mustn't see you here, especially because she just changed, come on, otherwise she'll think you're a perv!' Kyoya nods and pushes his glasses up his nose.  
'I don't know, she's special.'

'Mary, you are lovely, it doesn't matter how you look, it's about the inside. Beauty is skin deep, it isn't about the length of your hair or nails, or about which color your eyes are, if you're fat of skinny. It's about your heart, please don't worry about that. It's the job of a Host to make every girl happy, I'm sure you are a girl too, so they have to help you, it's their duty, love.' Kida pats Mary on her head and smiles. Mary grabs her hand and squishes it. 'Thank you.'  
Kida pushes Mary through the doorway. 'Your chemo treatment is in a few minutes, hurry now love, I'll be right here when you come back.' Mary nods and sighs.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Mary isn't at school. She stayed at the hospital, the chemo has made her weak, everything she ate she threw up again and after that she still threw up. 'Kida, I feel awful, can you call my school? Maybe if I rest now I can go tomorrow again.' Kida nods and leaves Mary alone. Stupid illness, I want to go to school, I want to play outside, I want to find my true love and I'm really sure I won't find it in here. Mary moans, her arms and legs hurt like hell, she turns over in her bed and tries to rest.

Back at school the Host Club is a little worried. 'Why isn't she at school? And why does she stay at the hospital?' Hikaru and Kaoru look a little depressed.  
'I don't hope it's because of us.' Kyoya walks into the Music Room and sits down next to the twins. 'I called the hospital and found it out, it isn't very good news.' Tamaki and the others look at him. 'What is it then Mommy?' Kyoya pushes up his glasses and sighs.  
'Mary has cancer.' Everybody looks surprised and sad. 'Cancer you say, so that's why she is bald.' Haruhi sits down next to Kyoya and touches his arm. 'Ah, that makes a little sense, I've read somewhere that medicinal marihuana reduces the pain of the chemo. So that's her weird cigarette.' Everybody looks at Mori with their jaws dropped. 'In the Netherlands marihuana is kind of legal, here it's only legal when you use it as a medicine.'  
Hunny nods. 'Yes, I saw a documentary about the Netherlands a few weeks ago, it's really odd to see those people, but it makes sense now.'  
Haruhi rubs her forehead and stands up again. 'Maybe we can visit her?' 'I don't think that will help, I think she's at the hospital because she's weak, cancer treatments are very rough. If she isn't here tomorrow we'll visit.' And with that Kyoya stand up and leaves the Host Club.  
'He's taking this very hard, isn't he?' Hikaru looks at Tamaki who hasn't said anything yet. 'I think he likes Mary, Hikaru, and this news isn't so good. I think he's worried about her.'

Kida puts the phone down and smiles. Ootori Kyoya just called her again, he wants to visit Mary. Kida knows the boy quite a long time now, he's a real gentleman and he cares a lot about his fellow humans, though he doesn't wants to show it. She said it would be better if he comes tomorrow; Mary is still very weak and hasn't come out of bad today. Tomorrow will be a better day.


	8. Chapter 8

Kida enters Mary's room and wakes her up. 'Mary love, there is a boy here who wants to see you.' Mary opens her eyes and blinks a few times.  
'What? Why? No, I don't want anybody to see me this way, tell him to get lost.' Kida sighs and leaves again, she knew Mary isn't feeling well, and her appearance is bothering her a lot.  
Kyoya waits for her just outside the room. 'I need to get lost, well, I'm already lost and I showed up here.' He wants to enter the room but Kida stops him.  
'Mister Ootori, please. You must understand, Mary isn't well. She doesn't like the fact that she's "ugly".' Kyoya pushes up his glasses and sighs. 'Can you please say it's me? And I don't care about her looks?!' Kida goes back into the room and he hears her talking to Mary. 'Love, it's Kyoya, he really wants to see you.'  
'He'll think I'm ugly, no way, tell him he will see me tomorrow at school!' Kyoya loses his temper and walks into the room.  
'You are not ugly Mary, stop saying that!' Mary scares and hides her body under the blankets. Kida leaves the two of them alone. 'I don't care, leave.'

Kyoya grabs the blankets and takes them away from her head. He's surprised a little, she looks so pure, her head is a little bruised but her eyes are very bright, they are green. 'I won't leave, I just want to chat a little with you, so you won't be lonely. I don't care about appearances… But your eyes are beautiful.' Mary looks at him with a little of doubt.  
She can't understand why he wants to see her, especially when she looks like a sad little kid. She sits up and points to a shirt. 'Can you give me that?' Kyoya hands the shirt over and Mary puts it on. She rubs her bald head and closes her eyes. 'So you found me, how?' Kyoya sits down in the chair next to her bed.  
'Remember the name Ootori sounded familiar to you? This hospital belongs to my father, it wasn't that hard.' Mary looks at her hands and avoids his eyes. 'I remember, stupid of me, I should have known it would be easy.'  
'You are not ugly Mary, please don't say that again.' Mary laughs sarcastically. 'Don't make fun of me, I'm awful, I don't have hair, I've got bruises everywhere, I'm too skinny and I'm sick. Where is the beauty in that?' Kyoya chuckles.  
'You're still alive, you're strong and well, I must say, the first time I saw you enter the French class all those boys their jaws broke down ten inches!' Mary chuckles too. 'Yeah, well, that was a good first impression yes.'

The two of them chat a little longer until Kyoya gets a call. 'Yes, I am in the hospital… I will ask, wait a second.' He holds his hand over the phone and looks at Mary. 'The other Host Club members want to come here now, are you okay with that?'  
Suddenly Mary stands up and runs to the bathroom, Kyoya hears her throwing up. 'I don't think it's a good idea, I'm leaving in a few minutes, she says she will be at school tomorrow, I'll take her with me to the Host Club.' And with that he hangs up the phone.  
Mary comes back, her eyes full with tears. 'I'm sorry about that.'  
'It's no big deal, I'll leave you now. You come to school tomorrow right? The Host Club wants to see you, so you must come with me after school to see them, alright?' Mary shows a weak smile and nods. 'That's fine.'

She lays down, Kyoya tucks her in, kisses her forehead and leaves Mary confused but happy.  
She likes him a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day

Haruhi walks over to Kyoya and touches his arm. 'How was she yesterday?' Kyoya sighs and closes his eyes.  
'She has got this image of herself, and it's hard. She thinks she's ugly and really doesn't like it when people see her without her wig. But she is really beautiful, and her eyes…' Haruhi chuckles.  
'I knew it, you like her don't you?' Kyoya nods and smiles. 'I do, there is something about her, when she looks at me I cannot think about anything else. It's odd, I never had this feeling before.' He sighs again and continues. 'But she's very ill, I talked to her nurse, she said that back in the Netherlands the treatment didn't went very well, Mary is here to try another treatment, it's even more rough. Plus she bothered about her looks, it's frustrating.' He pushes up his glasses up his nose.  
'We can't help her with her treatments, but maybe we can help her about her looks and stuff?' Kyoya looks at Haruhi. 'And how do you suggest we do that?' Haruhi looks over at Tamaki. 'I think he can help us, it's his specialty.' They both walk over to Tamaki who is sitting at a table with the twins, Mori and Hunny.

'Tamaki, we need your help, all of your help actually.' Haruhi sits down, Kyoya walks back and forth. Haruhi's got everybody attention.  
'What kind of help do you need Haru-chan?' Hunny smiles at Mori and then looks at Haruhi. 'Mary comes to school today, and Kyoya found out she's bothered with her looks, we must let her know how beautiful she truly is.'  
Hikaru chuckles. 'But without her wig, she isn't that pretty.'  
Smack! Kyoya hits Hikaru's head.  
'Don't ever say that again, Mary is beautiful, it isn't about her hair idiot! If I ever caught you saying it again you'll regret it.' The whole Host Club looks surprised at Kyoya. Tamaki bits his lip and rubs his head.  
'I understand, Kyoya, don't try to hide it from us. You like Mary, don't you? You can't blame Hikaru for his opinion, even though he's out of line ofcourse.' Tamaki looks angry at Hikaru who looks a bit ashamed. 'I'm sorry, I just… Well, I don't know.'  
Haruhi rolls her eyes and clears her throat. 'Okay, so Kyoya made sure she will come to the Host Club and we've got to make sure she feels good!'  
The Host Club starts to brainstorm about ideas.

Kida wakes Mary up. 'Come on love, time for school!' Mary moans and yawns. 'Yes, I'm awake. Thank you Kida.' Kida smiles and leaves the room.  
Mary gets out of bed and takes a shower. She's feeling a lot better, thanks to Kyoya, gosh he was so kind yesterday. She dreamt about him last night, it was a wonderful dream. Mary blushes even though nobody can hear her thoughts. She dries her body carefully, she doesn't want the wounds to open again. She puts on her uniform, paints her lips red and applies the rest of her make-up. After that she puts on her wig and rearranges it, she smiles in the mirror and is happy with the result. Now she feels pretty again. She puts on her heels and gathers her stuff, she puts everything in her bag and leaves the room.  
'Bye Kida, see you later!' 'Bye love, have a great day at school!'

Mary chuckles, she feels like this is going to be a lovely day.


	10. Chapter 10

Mary enters the classroom; both Kyoya and Tamaki aren't there yet. She smiles at Yuki and Renge and sits down. When class is starting the boys are still not present, Mary sighs and shakes her head, maybe it was a dream? Suddenly the intercom goes on.  
'Ladies and gentleman, there has been a problem with the fire security, we must ask you to leave and go the courtyard. Thank you for your collaboration.' All the boys laugh and some high five. 'Yeah, nice! No Math today, that makes me very happy.' The boy stops laughing as he sees the teacher looking at him, but he eventually grins too.  
'Come on class, leave your belongings here, we can pick them up later!'

It's very crowded in the hallways, all the students follow their way to the courtyard, Mary looks for the members of the Host Club but can't find them, where are they? Out of the sudden she spots Tamaki on one of the balconies, next to him Kyoya. The other members take the other balconies. All the girls wave at them and scream their girly screams.  
'He is soooo handsome.'  
'I want to marry him so badly.'  
'CAN I HAVE YOUR BABIES?!'  
Mary makes a funny face when she looks at the girl who screamed that, what the actual fuck, those girls are insane. Mary chuckles and wonders what will happen.

'Thank you, thank you. Now, Gentleman, we've got a favor to ask you. You see those boxes over there? If you could follow me.' Tamaki jumps off the balcony, grabs a rope and swings totally smooth down to the ground. Some of the girls faint, most boys yell, it looked awesome. Mary rolls her eyes and grins, that Tamaki is a show-off, but he's good, she admits it.  
All the boys follow Tamaki to the boxes and listen to what he has to say. One by one they enter the boxes; there are ten in a row. The girls wonder what happens in there, they want to ask some boys who already came out of the boxes but they're being ignored. In a few minutes all the boys are back in the building, leaving the girls confused behind.  
'Thank you for your patience my princesses, now it's time for you to enter the boxes.' Every girl willingly follows Tamaki, Mary as last. She's got a weird feeling about this, what the heck does this mean?

Kyoya lays his hand on her shoulder and she scares.  
'Oh, wow, I didn't see you there. Hi!' Mary strokes a few loose strand of hair behind her ear and blushes. He looks even more handsome than yesterday. Kyoya chuckles and takes her hand.  
'Can you please come with me Mary?' Mary turns a little redder by his gentle touch and nods.  
Kyoya takes her into the building to the Music Room; he opens the doors and pulls Mary inside. He closed the door behind them and looks in her eyes. He brings his face close to her ear and whispers; 'I am not the only one who thinks you're beautiful.' A shiver runs down her spine; the feeling of his breath takes her breath away.

Kyoya walks away and leaves Mary alone in the room. She doesn't understand what's happening. Suddenly the lights turn off, Mary scares and tries to find the door. She touches something, but it is not the wall.  
'It's better if you turn around, you want to see this.' Mary recognizes Mori's voice, she pulls her hand back and blushes again, thank god he can't see that.  
'Oh, I'm sorry, I'll turn around, yes.' She squeezes her eyes, there is a projector in the middle of the room, she walks over and looks at it closely. Suddenly the projector is turned on and shows an image on a canvas.

It's Mary, she's sitting behind her table in the French class, she smiles at someone out of the picture. The boys who are sitting around her are having their jaws still dropped down. Mary looks at the picture and still doesn't understand.  
'What's with this you guys? Why didn't I have to go into the box?'  
Another picture is shown, it's also Mary but this one is taken in the hospital. She doesn't wear her wig, she got all kinds of tubes on her body and she sits down with a stuffed animal in her arms. Next to her there is a little boy, also bald and laughing at her. Mary smiles, it's Pete, her little angel, he's so strong.  
The next picture is taken in the Music Room without Mary even noticing. She sits together with Renge, Yuki and Haruhi, they all are laughing and having a good time.  
Mary almost loses her temper; she doesn't understand the point of all this.

Pictures are coming on and off faster and faster, suddenly the image stops and shows two pictures, the first and second one, two different Mary's.  
'Inside of the boxes you could vote for your favorite picture of you Mary, that's why we didn't invite you in.'  
The lights turn on again and Mary sees the Host Club members standing next to the canvas. Mary scares and starts to get really angry.  
'WHAT? You showed that picture of me to everybody? How could you?! I told you guys I didn't want anybody to know!' Tears fill Mary's eyes and follow their way down. Kyoya walks over to her.  
'Listen to us first and then scream, alright?' He sounds very serious and shuts Mary up, he wants to grab her hands but won't let him.

She looks at Kyoya, the tears in her eyes glister angrily.  
'Don't. Touch. Me.'


	11. Chapter 11

…

'Don't. Touch. Me.'  
Kyoya pushes up his glasses and looks irritated. 'You are unbelievable. Someone ever told you that?'  
'Oh, so I am the one who is unbelievable, thanks for pointing that out. You're the ones who did the only thing I really didn't want to happen, why?!' Mary swipes away the tears and rubs her forehead; she doesn't know what to do anymore.  
'We told them that these pictures show two different people. Mary you are barely recognizable, nobody saw it is you.' Haruhi also walks over to Mary and gently touches her arm, it doesn't hurt.  
'Maybe we scared you a little, we're sorry, really.' Mary opens her mouth but shuts it again. 'Do you want to know the outcome?'  
Mary sights, she actually doesn't want to know, but she feels guilty. Yet again she made a complete fool of herself, what would they think of her? She nods and Tamaki shows her the next dia.  
75% percent of the girls think the bald girl is more beautiful than Mary and 65% percent of the boys think that too.

'They could leave a reaction too, these are a few from the boys.  
'Mary is beautiful, but I can see the beauty in that other girl too, it's on the inside of her, and do you see that gorgeous smile? Wow!'  
'What kind of decision is this guys? I choose Mary because I know her and she makes my legs go fuzzy.''

Mary giggles at that reaction, it's so kind. She blushes because everybody smiles at her.  
'These comments are from some girls.  
'I can see pure strength in her eyes, that makes that girl beautiful.'  
'They both look amazing, I will not choose.''

Mary her eyes fill with tears again, but now because she's so happy. She throws herself into Kyoya's arms.  
'Thank you guys, you are truly amazing. I wish I met you before! Wow…'  
'Mary you are beautiful, with or without wig, though we can understand why you wear it. We want to invite you to a trip to the beach this weekend, would you care to join us?' Kyoya smiles at her which makes her blush again.  
'Ehm, I have to ask my nurse if that's okay, I'll let you know!' Kyoya chuckles.  
'I already talked to Kida, she thinks its fine.' The Host Club members laugh at Mary's surprised face.  
'How on earth…?' She doesn't finish her sentence, she has to laugh too.  
Those guys are crazy, but now she knows for sure they want to hang out with her.

Mary made some new friends today.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author**: Hi guys! First of all, thank you for reading, I really hope you like it. I'm still not sure about how this will outgrow, I'm working on it and I try to write a chapter every day. This chapter contains small stories about scenes between Mary and the Host Club Members, they need to bond a little more, don't you think? :) I would love to know what you guys think of it, please let me know! For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, have fun reading. :) _

****

HARUHI  
'Hi Mary!' Mary looks up and sees Haruhi walking over to her. Mary sits again on the edge of the fountain, it's the only place on the courtyard where there is still a little of sunshine.  
'Oh, hi Haruhi! How are you?' Haruhi sits down next to Mary who is putting her book in her backpack. Haruhi turns her face to the sun en closes her eyes. Mary smiles at her and does the same. Together they enjoy the sun and feel good. Suddenly Haruhi grabs Mary her hand.  
'Oh, Mary, I hope you can forgive me. I'm feeling so very guilty towards you. I need to tell you something.' Mary shows a surprised face, what the heck is she talking about? 'What do you mean?' Haruhi clears her throat and looks back at the sky.  
'I've been lying to you; I'm not what you think I am.' Mary blinks a few times and suddenly bursts out in a great laughter, even the students on the other side of the yard look up. 'Haha, oh Haruhi, you really worry too much. I already figured out.' Haruhi's eyes widen a bit more. Mary lowers her voice and continues.  
'You are a girl.' 'How did you find out?' Mary giggles and lights a cigarette.  
'The first time I talked to you, you thought my shoes were adorable…' Haruhi opens her mouth but instead of replying she laughs too, Mary is smart.  
'I know guys can like shoes too, but they usually don't think they're adorable. Watch your mouth, little mister.' Mary playfully hits Haruhi's arm and laughs, Haruhi laughs too and finds her peace again, she likes Mary a lot.  
During every lunch-break, Haruhi and Mary continue to spend their time together.

**TAMAKI**  
'ANTOINETTE, STAY HERE!' Tamaki runs after his dog while he is trying to avoid the people on the street. He sees one person just a little too late.  
CRASH! Tamaki opens his eyes and shocks, Mary is laying underneath him.  
'Auch, dude! Why don't yo- Oh, it's you Tamaki! What the heck are you doing?' Tamaki stands up and pulls Mary on her feet; she quickly rearranges her dress and wig and looks at Tamaki.  
'I'm so sorry Mary! Antoinette ran away, I have to catch her!' 'Who's Antoinette?' Tamaki chuckles and holds his hand in front of his mouth.  
'Oh, you haven't met her of course! She's my dog, such a sweet thing, but sometimes…' Tamaki doesn't finish his sentence as Antoinette is walking towards them. Mary kneels and pets Antoinette, she seems to like Mary.  
'I'm guessing this is your dog? She's so pretty! I wish I had a dog, they are very loyal and kind creatures.' Tamaki smiles at the image of Mary and Antoinette.  
'Do you want to come to the park with me Mary? Then you can play a little longer with her.' Mary takes the hand he's holding down for her and stands up.  
'Yes, that would be lovely, thank you.'  
While Mary and Tamaki walk towards the park, they chat about pets and other normal things. Mary's respect towards the outgoing and crazy boy grows, he makes her laugh and feel good again.  
Every once in a while, Mary still goes to the park together with Tamaki and Antoinette, they all enjoy each other's company.

**HIKARU**  
Mary opens the door of the bathroom and enters her room at the hospital; she just wears a towel because she forgot her clothes, again. She sights and suddenly she looks right into the eyes of Hikaru. He looks shocked at her and rapidly scans her body.  
'What are you doing here? Turn around, perv!' Mary can't cover a little chuckle in her voice and Hikaru turns around with a relieved face.  
'I'm sorry Mary, I didn't know you would be in such a daring dress.' Hikaru smiles devilishly as he turns his head back around towards Mary.  
'Don't you dare, knock it off!' Mary grabs her clothes and runs back into the bathroom; Hikaru hears her stumble and takes a deep breath. When she comes out she's wearing tight black jeans and a simple shirt, she still didn't put on her wig or even socks.  
'So, are you going to tell me why you're here or are you just going to stare at me?' Mary sits down at her bed and pats on the place next to her. Suddenly there's just a lot of pain in Hikaru's eyes, Mary doesn't know what to do, she actually thought he was a kind of jerk, without any feelings.  
'I- I just wanted to say I'm very sorry Mary, I acted like a douchebag. I want to apologize.' Mary doesn't show her surprised feelings; instead she stands up and walks over to him. She gives him her most pretty smile.  
'Thanks Hikaru, apology accepted. You're kind of a nice guy after all, huh.' Hikaru doesn't know what to do with himself, Mary notices it and she puts her arms around his neck, cuddles him and whispers;  
'I'm really glad you came over.' Hikaru shocks at first but smiles and puts his arms around her waist.  
'I am too.' When they let go of each other they kind of feel awkward so Hikaru leaves again.  
Sometimes he comes over to the hospital by himself, just to get a hug from Mary.

**KAORU**  
Mary is changing her uniform into her own clothes; she just came back from school. She chuckles at her memories, those Host Club members are crazy, but she already loves them all. As she turns around to find her pants she sees Kaoru standing in the doorway.  
'What's up with you people, never learnt how to knock?!' Kaoru scares and covers his eyes.  
'I didn't see anything.' Mary rolls her eyes and puts on her pants, it's a colourful legging. She throws a big black blouse over her head and takes the hairs of her wig out of it and rearranges it. She closes the buttons and sights. How come those twins always show up when she's not wearing clothes?  
'Yeah, you can look again.' Kaori grins a little and walks over to her.  
'Sorry, I was a little surprised; you don't close your door when you change.' Mary could hit her own head and laughs. Kaoru seems to relax a little and sits down in the chair next to the bed.  
'I actually came by to apologize about Hikaru his behavior.' Mary looks confused in his eyes, why would he do that?  
'Hikaru just doesn't know how to handle these kinds of things.' Mary pulls up her eyebrows.  
'What kind of things? You mean me?' Kaoru stands up and looks frustrated. 'No! I mean this situation. He likes you, just as a friend of course, but he's so worried all the time. It drives him crazy and that's why he acts like a douche.' Mary sits down on her bed and looks at Kaoru.  
'I think you're the one who's driving crazy. Hikaru came over yesterday and apologized himself. Why do you live his life? What about your own?' Kaoru looks up and Mary sees he doesn't understand what she's saying. 'I mean, why do you bother to apologize, while Hikaru was the one who needed to apologize? You are two different persons, he lives his life and you should live yours.' Kaoru sits back down with his hands in his hair.  
'I just don't want anything to change.' Mary kneels before him and makes sure he looks in her eyes.  
'You will be very disappointed in life if you want that… You've got to make the best of every situation, change will come, that's for sure. Don't be scared, live your life and one day you'll look back and smile, that's a thing I know for sure.' Kaoru sights and Mary stands up.  
'Come, let's get some ice cream. It's a wonderful day, or don't you want this to change too?' Mary can't suppress her laughter and runs away from Kaoru who is chasing her.  
He likes to talk to her; she sees things from another perspective. He already knows that he can talk about his fears and problems with her, she won't judge him, Mary will try to help him as good as she can.

**HUNNY**  
'Mary-chan! Do you want to have cake with me?' Mary looks over at Hunny, who is sitting at a table with all kinds of cake in front of him. She laughs quietly and shakes her head, how is it possible that he isn't as fat as a whale?! She walks over to him and sits down.  
'I would love to.' She smiles as Hunny places a strawberry flavored cake on a plate, Usa-chan is sitting in the chair next to Hunny.  
'Enjoy Mary!' 'You too, Hunny.' They chat a little about stuffed animals and other cute things while they eat their cakes. After they finished their cakes Mori walks over and serves them tea. When he's finished he walks away again without saying a word.  
'Hunny, can I ask you something?' Hunny is busy putting loads of sugar in his tea, which makes Mary worry a bit about his teeth.  
'Of course, Mary-chan. Ask away!' Mary takes the spoon out of her cup; she doesn't need it because she doesn't put sugar in her tea.  
'You and Mori are cousins right? He uses very less words; I think I only heard him talking one or two times. Why is that?' Hunny places another piece of cake on Mary's plate, she knows she shouldn't eat it but it was such a long time ago when she ate this kind of sweets, it's so good, she can't resist it.  
'Takashi only speaks when he thinks it's needed, you shouldn't worry about him Mary-chan. Takashi will speak when it's the right time.' Hunny smiles and is already eating his third piece.  
Mary takes a bite from her cake but it makes her sick, she tries to swallow it down, making everything even worse. Hunny notices Mary is not feeling very well and grabs her hand. 'Come on Mary-chan, we'll make it!' Mary runs after him, holding her other hand over her mouth, to the closest bathroom. Hunny pushes her inside and Mary makes it to the toilet, she throws up and tears fill her eyes. She flushes the toilet as Hunny walks in; he cleans her face with a warm and wet towel. Mary smiles and tries to stand up but her legs aren't in for it; she falls back on her knees. Hunny looks at her with sad eyes and walks away. After a few minutes he's back together with Mori, he picks Mary up and carries her outside.  
'No more cake for you Mary-chan, next time we'll eat sandwiches!' Mary chuckles a little bit as she waves at Hunny. Hunny, in his place, hides his scare behind his smile. He knows Mary will be safe home because Takashi is taking her. He smiles and walks back to his cakes even though he lost his appetite for the first time in ages.  
Mary can make a whole room move and she doesn't even realize, Hunny cleans the table and looks at Kyoya who is following Mori and Mary with his eyes.

**MORI**  
When Mori sets foot outside the building, Mary wants to jump out of his hands.  
'I can walk myself, thank you Takashi.' Mori puts her on the ground and looks down at her.  
'You can call me Mori, alright Mary?' He puts his hand on her back and gives her a little push so she starts walking. Mary giggles.  
'Our names are kind of similar. Mary, Mori, it sounds almost the same.' Mori looks at Mary and smiles, it's the first time Mary sees him smiling and she thinks he looks very good when he does. This thought makes her blush a little, Mori keeps his mouth shut and together they walk towards the hospital.  
'Mori, why aren't you saying anything? Is it because you're shy, or are you maybe a little careless about conversations?' Mary has to look quite a long way up to see Mori's face, he's very tall and even though she wears her heels again, she is very small. Mori looks back down at Mary and she sees he's trying to find his words.  
'I usually don't have to say anything, most people understand me by just looking at me.' Mary looks at the ground and she nods, she understands. Mori stops walking and makes sure she stands still too.  
'But if you want to talk, we can talk Mary. Maybe we can walk more often together too; I like it to walk with you.' Mary is confused, but happy at the same time, even the big and silent Mori wants to talk to her. Mori smiles because of the look on her face and Mary chuckles.  
'I would like that very much.' Mori brings her to her room in the hospital and says goodbye.  
'Rest for now Mary, in two days we're going to the beach and everyone wants you there too!' Mary blinks and nods.  
'I will, thank you Mori, for everything.' He smiles for the last time and leaves her room, when he is outside again he sights.  
He likes Mary but he knows he isn't the one for her.

**KYOYA  
**Kyoya stands next to the doors of the hospital and looks at Mori.  
'She had to go home, Mitskuni asked me to bring her home.' Kyoya nods and walks over to Mori.  
'Thank you very much, I really appreciate this.' Mori and Kyoya both know Kyoya isn't just talking about the walk to the hospital, Mori looks at Kyoya and sees how much he likes Mary. Mori shows a brief nod and walks away. Kyoya looks at him and thanks him again in his head; he knows Mori is a good friend.  
Kyoya goes into the hospital of his father and says hello to Kida. She smiles and lets him enter Mary's room. He hears her showering and sees she didn't forget her clothes this time; he sits down in the chair and waits for Mary.  
Mary brushes her teeth while the water is making her body warm again, she really needs to get that awful taste out of her mouth. When she's finished she turns off the shower and dries her body, she puts on her pajama's and leaves the bathroom. Mary surprisingly finds Kyoya sleeping in the chair next to her bed, he looks very adorable and she feels the need to touch him.  
She puts her clothes away and walks back at Kyoya, she's slowly reaching out her hand, his skin feels warm underneath her fingers, and surprisingly soft. He opens his eyes and looks at Mary; she pulls her hand back and blushes.  
'You were sleeping.' Kyoya stretches his body and sits back up straight.  
'And that while you are actually are the one who needs some sleep. Come; let me tuck you in so you can rest. You need to be fresh for the beach.' He sees that Mary doubts about something and makes a wondering face. Mary opens her mouth three times before she finally says what she wanted to say.  
'Do you want to stay with me?' She doesn't look at him because she's a little ashamed of her question. Kyoya smiles and touches her cheek with the tops of his fingers. 'If you want me to stay, I will.' He opens the blankets of her bed, Mary climbs on it and waits for Kyoya, he unties his shoes, takes off his jacket and puts down his glasses. He sits down next to her on the bed and grabs the blankets.  
'Lay down.' He sounds commanding and Mary doesn't even consider not following his order. She lies down; he pulls the blankets over her body and also lies down. Mary turns over to him and looks at the buttons of his shirt, Kyoya caught himself adoring her and smiles. He kisses her head and puts his arms around her; she lays down her head on his chest and closes her eyes. Her dream of last week came true; Mary has never felt this happy in her entire life.  
After a few minutes Kyoya notices Mary is already sleeping and closes his own eyes too. He never would have guessed that this was going to happen when Mary first entered the Music Room, but he's happy it did. He feels himself floating away with the girl of his dreams in his arms and he feels like everything is alright, he falls asleep too.  
A few hours later Kida enters the room and finds the two sleeping in each other's arms. She smiles, actually guests are not allowed to stay in the hospital when it is not needed, but Kida sees pure love growing between Mary and Kyoya and lets him stay. She closes the door behind her and goes back to work with a smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Mary wakes up in the middle of the night and finds out Kyoya isn't lying next to her anymore. She sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes; suddenly she hears voices coming from the hallway. The door to her room isn't closed properly and she recognizes Kyoya's voice.  
Mary steps out of bed and sneaks as silent as she can towards the door. Kyoya is talking to an older man, his kinds of looks like him, she wonders if it's Kyoya his father, the owner of this hospital.  
Mary sits down on her knees and listens to the conversation.

'… I really don't care father, I am not going to leave.'  
'Don't talk back to me! This isn't your decision to make. I don't want this to get out of hand!'  
'And what if it does? Don't you ever care about my happiness?'  
'Happiness has nothing to do with this, son. You need to focus on the important things, this will distract you and I won't accept that.'

Mary sights, it's about her, she just knows. She doesn't listen to Kyoya his answer and lies down back in her bed, she pulls the blankets tight over her body, she's so very cold. Mary stares at the ceiling, she knew Kyoya his dad was strict but she never thought it would be like this. She can understand though, Kyoya needs to do well at school so he can make his father proud but Mary is a distraction. She will stress him out with her illness, he's already worried a lot and it will only get worse when this thing they have grows.  
Mary hears the door shut and footsteps come in her room; she quickly closes her eyes and pretends to sleep.  
Kyoya puts his glasses down at the table and sighs; he really doesn't know what to do. His father made it very clear that he needs to stop seeing Mary outside of school, especially alone.  
Kyoya looks at Mary and can't imagine how he could do that, he cares so much about her. She's his sunshine, he is happy and complete when she's around, she brings out the best of him and he is so grateful to her for that.  
Kyoya shakes his head and lies down in bed; Mary tosses around and turns her back to him. Kyoya folds his arms around her and pulls her close, Mary opens her eyes and struggles, she really wants him to obey his father but she just can't shake off her own feelings anymore. She sights, closes her eyes and grabs his hand, their fingers intertwine perfectly. Kyoya nestles his nose in her neck and sniffs her scent, Mary feels his breath which makes her shiver heavenly.

They both smile at the same time and fall asleep in each other's arms, worries left in yesterday, hopes placed for tomorrow.

.


	14. Chapter 14

When Kyoya wakes up he feels Mary's heartbeat next to his own. He looks at her and is a little embarrassed, her shirt is way too big and shows her bare shoulders, he places his hands there and feels her cold skin. His hands follow their way down her arms and later her waist; he can't hold back and touches her hips and thighs, she is so beautiful.  
Kyoya feels he is turned on and quickly gets out of bed and runs into the shower. He washes himself and shakes off the image of Mary, he can't let himself get out of hand, the conversation with his father comes back in his mind and scares him. Kyoya dries his body and figures out he forgot his clothes, how ironic. He puts the towel around his waist and opens the door to the room.

Mary wakes up, her bed is still warm and for some reason she is warm too, her waist and hips burn a little and she wonders why. She hears Kyoya taking a shower and sighs; this isn't a repeat of the night, thank god. She gets out of bed and takes off her shirt and changes into her uniform. She doesn't want to shower, she can still smell Kyoya's scent on her and she wants to keep it around her.  
Mary suddenly notices that Kyoya hasn't brought his clothes into the shower and giggles, the door opens and there she sees Kyoya, only wearing a towel around his waist, his hair is still wet and dripping a bit. Mary blushes and so does Kyoya.  
'I forgot my clothes.' 'I can see that.' Mary tries to hide her smile but Kyoya still notices.  
'What's so funny?' He walks over to her and grabs her chin so he can look in her eyes. Mary's bright green eyes reflect Kyoya's grey eyes, Mary blushes and wants to look away but can't because he holds her chin pretty tight.  
'Nothing, I just thought it is kind of cute seeing you like this.' Kyoya lets go of Mary and grabs his clothes. 'Cute you say, huh?' He pulls up one eyebrow before he closes the door behind him, leaving Mary confused. Is he mad? Why? He looks cute, it's a fact. Mary smiles and shakes her head, she puts on her make-up and wig, gathers her stuff and puts on her heels.  
She's ready.

When Kyoya has all his clothes on he enters the room again, Mary is all set and jumps of the bed. 'Okay, let's go!' Kyoya holds her back and grabs her hand, with his other hand he takes her chin again.  
'I think you are cuter.' And with that Kyoya places a kiss on Mary's lips, at first she is shocked, thinking about the conversation, but then she remembers she actually doesn't care. Mary throws her arm around his neck, stands on her toes and she answers his kiss. It's a passionate kiss and they both enjoy it. When their lips let go of each other, Mary and Kyoya look at each other and smile.  
'Now we can go.' Together they walk out of the room, Kyoya carries Mary's bag and holds her hand all the way to school.

They chat and feel fine; it's so natural and normal, like they belong together.


	15. Chapter 15

The whole Host Club, including Mary, walks through the doors of the building and set foot outside.  
'So, is everyone already packed for this weekend?' Tamaki and the twins look at the others and grin. 'I picked something for you to wear Haruhi!' Tamaki holds a tiny bikini in front of Haruhi's body. Hikaru and Kaoru can't hide their devilish grin; Haruhi grabs the bikini out of Tamaki's hands.  
'No way, I'm not going to wear such a stupid thing.' Tamaki finds his corner of woe and the twins burst out in laughs. Kyoya looks at Mary who has her hand before her mouth.  
'What's wrong Mary?' He touches her shoulder and she looks at him. 'I totally forgot! I didn't bring anything to wear at the beach!' Suddeny Hikaru and Kaoru stand besides Kyoya. 'Don't worry Mary! We'll have something.' They grab Mary's hands and take her with them into the limousine, which was waiting for the twins. The other Host Club members follow and jump into the car too.  
'Let's go and find some beachwear for Mary!' Hunny screams when the car races away.

'Your house is immense. How is that even possible?' Mary looks around in the hallway; Haruhi stands next to her and is surprised as well. 'Our mom is a designer. She makes a lot of money.'  
Hikaru and Kaoru shrimp and lead the Host Club members into the clothing room. The room is filled with all kinds of clothes, Mary walks towards a clothes rack with only beach wear.  
'Well, take some you like, you can change over there!' Hikaru points at a room with only curtains around them. Mary sighs and rolls her eyes, this will be interesting. She chooses three one-piece swimsuits and draws the curtains closed. The Host Club can see her shadow; she takes off her uniform and puts on the first swimsuit. It's a red thing, with a deep décolleté; it shows all of her scars, they can see them when she comes out.  
'This isn't going to work guys; you can see my scars and bruises. It's ugly!' Mary walks back into the room and takes off the swimsuit.  
Kyoya clears his throat. 'Mary, what did I tell you, you're not ugly!' Mary hears the angry in his voice but doesn't care; he is not the one who has to show his scars. He can be such an idiot. Instead of changing into another swimsuit she puts on her uniform again. The Host Club wants to object but when they see her face when she comes out they let it be.

'I'll figure something out, but I won't wear a swimsuit, I knew why I didn't bring any.' Mary shows a little smile. 'What are you up to, Mary-chan?' Hunny looks at her with his big eyes and Mary giggles.  
'You must wait and see, can you do that Hunny?' Haruhi grins and so does Kyoya. 'He can wait, but I wouldn't be so sure about those guys.' Mary looks at Tamaki and the twins who are gathered around and whispering.  
'Don't you dare!' Suddenly Mary stands next to them and they scare.  
'We wouldn't dare.' 'No, we were just… Eh…' Mary chuckles and pinches their cheeks. 'You're all so adorable when you're scared; I just want to squeeze you!' Mori looks at Haruhi and Kyoya who are trying very hard to hold their laughs in.  
'Guys, maybe it's good to go home right now. We all need a good rest so we're fresh tomorrow.' Hunny nods at Mori and climbs on his shoulders. 'Okay, yes! Let's get some rest indeed, I will make sure my driver picks you up tomorrow at 8 am.' Mary yawns. 'Why so early?! You're crazy Tamaki!'  
Kyoya chuckles and pushes his glasses up his nose. 'Not a morning person Mary?' Mary dead glances him but it has no effect on Kyoya.  
'Come Mary, I'll take you home.'

Hikaru and Kaoru wave at the Host Club members and Mary.  
'See you tomorrow!'


	16. Chapter 16

'We're here!' Tamaki opens the door for Mary and she steps out of the car. They arrived at a beach house, behind the house she can see the sea, and it's beautiful. 'Mary move! We want to get out of this hot car too!' Mary laughs as she steps aside so the twins can come out too, Kyoya follows them and Haruhi, Hunny and Mori step out on the other side.  
'We can change inside, so follow me.' Tamaki walks into the house, the others follow him.  
'Okay, Mary and Haruhi, you can change in that room. We'll see each other at the beach!' Haruhi and Mary step into the room, Haruhi sights and so does Mary. 'I'm actually very glad we're alone, this is a private beach.' Mary looks up at Haruhi but looks away again as she sees Haruhi is already changing.  
'So you mean we're alone with the guys?' Haruhi nods and continues changing, she puts on a green one-piece, it looks very cute on her. Mary takes off her wig and clothes.  
Haruhi looks at her. 'Your scars, do they still hurt?' Haruhi touches the big scar on Mary's back, Mary doesn't move. 'Some hurt more than others. But I just need to smear myself, I can't get sunburned!'  
Mary changes her bra into a red bikini top and puts on a white see-through crop shirt. Under her clothes she already wore her bikini bottom, it's with a high waist, over that she puts on a black boyish trunk.  
Haruhi and Mary look at each other and smile. 'We look good.' 'Yes, we do!' They put on their sunglasses and giggle, together they walk out of the room towards the beach.

They can see all the boys, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki are playing volley-ball, Kyoya and Mori are sitting down. Mary and Haruhi walk over to them. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki turn around at the same time and scream.  
'YOU LOOK SO GOOD!' Haruhi runs away as the boys follow her. 'MORI HELP ME!' Mori runs after them leaving Kyoya and Mary behind. Hunny looks a bit lost but starts to search for seashells.  
Mary drops her bag at the ground and notices that Kyoya is checking her out. 'Do you like what you're seeing Mr. Ootori?' Mary bends over to scrabble in her bag, giving Kyoya a good view. He shakes his head and lies back down. 'I see the sun, I adore it.' Mary chuckles and starts to smear herself in with sun block.  
'Shall I do your back Mary?' Hikaru suddenly stands behind her and smiles. Mary nods and gives him the sun blocker. 'Don't forget my shoulders!' She holds her shirt out of the way while Hikaru gently rubs her back and shoulders, it feels good.  
When he is done she lets go of her shirt and smears her own head in. Hikaru looks at her with a weird face. Mary laughs and puts away the sun blocker.  
'What?!' Hikaru shakes his head and laughs too. Mary puts on her glasses again and stands up.  
'Okay, I'm going in.'  
She walks towards the sea but stands still just before the coastline. Kyoya looks at her together with Hikaru.  
'She is pretty, Kyoya. I was wrong.' Kyoya pushes up his glasses and sights. 'She is… She totally is.'

Mary steps into the sea, it's a little cold but she doesn't care, it has been ages since she went into the ocean. She doesn't see Tamaki and Kaoru behind her and before she knows it they lift her up and carry her further into the sea. Mary laughs and screams, trying to get out of their grip, but they are too strong.  
'Are you ready Mary?' Kaoru laughs at her and lets her go, just as Tamaki. With a cry Mary falls into the sea, when she comes up she splashed water at the boys. She tries to get them under water but she fails.  
'HARUHI! COME AND HELP ME!' Haruhi comes into the water with Hunny, Mori and Hikaru just behind her. Kyoya stays at the beach. Together with Haruhi, Mary tries to get Tamaki under water, with a little of help from Hunny it finally works out. Tamaki comes up, all coughing and laughing.  
They all have a blast being together.

After a while Mary walks out of the sea to Kyoya. 'Why don't you join us?'  
She dries her head and body a bit and sits down in the sand.  
'Because you are already here.' Mary blushes and takes off her glasses. He needs to stop making her blush if he wants this to keep a secret.  
'Don't worry, they already know.' Mary looks confused at Kyoya but shocks when he kisses her. 'We can do whatever we want here. They just want us to be happy.'

Mary looks at the others who wave at them, she waves back and moves herself between Kyoya's legs and rests on his chest.  
She is perfectly happy right now.


	17. Chapter 17

As the day floats by, the Host Club members and Mary enjoy their day. There is no cloud in the sky and no stranger in sight. Mary takes off her shirt and trunks and lies down on her towel. She takes her book out of her bag and starts reading.

'Mary, you should smear yourself in again.' Kyoya stands next to her head and looks down at her. Her shoulders are a bit red and so is a part of her back. 'But I already smeared twice!' Mary continues reading without even looking at Kyoya. He sighs and grabs the sun block; Mary looks at him from the corner of her eye and shakes her head.  
'Fine, fine. I'll do it, you're kind of bossy, aren't you?' She sits up and starts to smear the crème on her legs. 'Yes, I am bossy and you should listen to me.' Mary rolls her eyes and squirts some crème on Kyoya's hands so he can do her back and shoulders. He isn't as gentle as Hikaru and he hurts her.  
'Can you please watch out? It kind of hurts you know. Just because it's all scars back there it doesn't mean I can't feel it.' She feels Kyoya is getting tenser and shuts her mouth. Mary also smears the crème on her head, face and neck, when Kyoya is finished she lies down and grabs her book again.  
'You're welcome.' Kyoya stands up and wants to walk away.  
'No problem.'  
He snaps at this sarcastic comment and walks back to Mary. 'Excuse me? What exactly did you say?!' Mary scares as she sees how angry he is, what the heck is his problem? She looks at him with fear, how can someone change in just a few hours, just now they lied down in each other's arms and right now he yells at her?  
Mary fights back the tears but loses; they slowly follow their way down and drip on the pages of her book.  
'Well?! What did you say?!' Kyoya isn't touched by her tears, no; on the contrary, he even gets angrier. How can she be so stupid?

Mary closes her book with a snap and stands up. She grabs her shirt and glasses, turns around and walks away. Kyoya loses his temper and grabs her arm; it hurts Mary so badly that she turns around and slaps Kyoya right in his face.  
'Don't. Touch. Me.'  
Kyoya loses his grip; Mary pulls her arm back and runs away.


	18. Chapter 18

Tamaki and Haruhi run towards Kyoya who has his hand on his red cheek. 'What the hell happened?'  
Haruhi looks at Kyoya; Tamaki is following Mary who is out of sight already.

'She just needs to listen!' Kyoya takes off his glasses and runs his hand through his hair.  
What has he done?  
'What do you mean Kyoya?'  
Suddenly Kyoya notices Haruhi and looks at her. 'She doesn't listen to me, I need control and she just needs to follow my lead.'  
Haruhi barely can suppress a smile. 'Kyoya, come on. What were you expecting? Mary will never follow anyone; she's here all by herself, fighting her disease. You can't control her; even her illness can't control her.'  
Kyoya puts back on his glasses and pushes it up his nose. How could he be so ignorant, Haruhi is right, as usual. Mary isn't like other girls and she will never be like other girls, let alone her disease, she's also from another country, with other manners and different ways. Kyoya sighs and Haruhi touches his arm.  
'It'll be fine, just let her be for now. Her temper is just as bad as yours.' Haruhi smiles at Kyoya and together they walk along the shore, talking.

Mary runs and runs until she has to catch her breath. She falls down on her knees and hides her face in her shirt.  
How? Why? What has she done?

Suddenly Tamaki sits on his knees before her; he's out of breath and looks at her confused.  
'You run like a mad woman, someone ever told you that?' He turns his legs around and sits down with his face towards the sea. Mary sighs and takes off her glasses; she does the same with her legs and swipes away her tears.  
Together they look at the ocean; Mary puts on her shirt, pulls her knees up and puts her arms around them. She rests her chin on her knees and remains silent. Finally Tamaki clears his throat.  
'You know he just wants to protect you, do you?' Mary sighs and still doesn't speak, she doesn't know what to say. 'Kyoya is… Different than others. He just doesn't know what to do when he doesn't know what to do, you know what I mean?'  
Mary looks confused at Tamaki and he rubs his head. 'Hm, let me put it this way. Kyoya always knows what to do, but when he's with you, everything is new and things turn out different than he expected. He doesn't know how to react on that.' Mary shakes her head and laughs sarcastically.  
'He didn't expect that I am not a dog, is that what you mean? Because he just told me I just need to listen. I won't listen all the time.' Tamaki doesn't react and Mary continues.  
'Even though he was right of course, God I hate it when he's right, he's always right. Why can't I just shut up when I need to?' Mary lies down on her back and rubs her face.  
'Because you learned how to fight, darling. That's why.'

With that Tamaki lies down too and together they look at the air which is turning pink. The sun sets and leaves a gorgeous color in the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

When Tamaki and Mary arrive at the mansion everyone else is already is their own room. The group stays there for the night.  
'I'm not hungry, I'll eat later.' Mary walks up the stairs leaving Tamaki alone. 'But princess, you need to eat!' 'I'll eat later, first I'm going to take a long nice bath, please don't disturb me.'  
Mary smiles at Tamaki and follows her way to her room. For some reason her bag is already in her room, Mary sighs and grabs her pajamas and a clean towel. She enters the bathroom and opens the water faucet of the bath. She takes off her swimsuit and looks in the mirror, she sees that her body is already a little tanned but her shoulders are pink, that's going to hurt.  
Mary steps into the bath and sprinkles soap in it, immediately the bath starts to foam, she lies down and closes her eyes.

'Where is Mary?' Haruhi and Kyoya walk over to Tamaki who is sitting at the grand table. He looks up and sighs. 'She is taking a bath.' 'She needs to eat.' Tamaki stands up and looks at Kyoya.  
'You need to stop giving her orders; she said she'll eat later.' With that Tamaki leaves Haruhi alone with Kyoya, she looks at him and shrugs.  
'Yes, yes, I know he is right, damn it.' 'Go talk to her Kyoya.' Haruhi follows Tamaki and leaves Kyoya behind.  
He sighs and walks up the stairs. He knocks on the door of her room but there is no answer, he opens the door and sees she isn't there. Then he hears music coming from the bathroom and knocks on that door too.  
'Mary? Can I come in?' The music stops and he hears water splashing around.  
'Yeah, sure.'

Mary lies in bath with foam covering her whole body. Kyoya sits down on the edge of the bath, it makes him wet but he doesn't care.  
'So…' Mary plays with the foam, like nothing happened, she doesn't look at Kyoya. It's almost like she's ignoring him, and Kyoya almost loses his temper again.  
'Mary! Look at me!' He sighs and rubs his head. 'I don't want to fight with you again.'  
'Well, then don't. It isn't my problem that you can't take any of my jokes. I just tease people, that my thing and I just love it to tease you. Your reaction is too priceless; I can get to you in just a few seconds.' Kyoya looks confused at her, he doesn't know what she's talking about.  
Mary giggles and continues. 'I tease people who I like, idiot! I don't want to be clingy with you all the time so I try to get under your skin and it sure works.'  
Kyoya stands up and starts to take off his clothes.

'Teasing you say, huh?' Mary pulls up her eyebrows and looks at Kyoya, she refuses to look away; she sees his bare back which is slim but strong, his long legs and skinny stomach. Mary turns a little red as Kyoya steps into the bath too and sits down behind her. 'You mean like this Mary?'  
Kyoya folds his legs around her body, with his hands he takes her hands and he rests his chin on her shoulders. Mary doesn't say anything as she feels she is getting hotter. Kyoya feels it too and let's go of her hands; instead he starts to massage her shoulders. 'First time for everything, right?'  
'What do you mean by that?' Kyoya doesn't reply in words, he moves his hands towards her breast instead.

Suddenly Mary stands up, Kyoya looks away but Mary grabs his chin and makes sure he looks at her.  
'You think I'm still a virgin? Oh boy.' She shakes her head and steps out the bath; Kyoya looks confused at her while she puts the towel around her body. She turns around and looks into Kyoya's eyes.  
'They told me that I only had six months to live, that's two years ago. In the meantime I had make sure that I wouldn't miss out on life. I don't have a lot of first times left anymore.'

**_Author: _**_Hello to you, lovely readers! I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking a small break. This week is going to be very busy and chaotic for me so I won't have any time to write. You must know that this story isn't over yet, noooo, it'll be much longer. :) Next week I'll post again, so keep an eye out!  
**Thank you for reading, have a nice day! 3**_


	20. Chapter 20

Mary leaves the bathroom. Kyoya is too shocked to come after her; he takes a deep breath and goes under water. He should have known that Mary isn't a virgin anymore, it's so crystal clear. But still, it makes him a little embarrassed; he is, of course, a virgin. Is that weird?

When he comes up Mary is back in the bathroom. 'So, what do you want to do?' She still has the towel around her body, the water drops follow their way down across her body.  
'Come back into the bath, I won't touch you, I just want to talk to you.' Mary sighs, takes off the towel and steps into the bath and sits down with her face towards Kyoya. 'Tell me your story, Mary.'  
Mary rolls with her eyes and grabs a cigarette, she lights it and inhales the smoke.  
'You can't smoke here.'  
'I can do everything that I want.' Kyoya takes a deep breath and remains calm, he really can't control her.

'You're ready for the sad story of Mary-Anne van Berge?' Kyoya nods and rubs his lips, this will be interesting.  
'Ugh, okay. Two years ago I got some serious headaches, so my parents took me to the hospital; they checked everything and found out that I had a tumor in my head. They removed it with a surgery but it wasn't good enough. That's when they told me I would only have six months. It was so scary, but I also never felt more alive. I did things I wouldn't have done if I was healthy, my relationship with my parents became stronger, even though they didn't appreciate everything I did, of course. They also don't like it that I am here and they are there, ah well.'

Mary shrugs and blows circles of smoke into the room.  
'After the surgery I got very heavy chemo, it made me so sick, but it wasn't really working. So I stopped taking it. A year passed and nothing really happened, I was very confused, all the time, I didn't get why I didn't die. I should have died; at least, that's what the doctors said. After a year they checked my body and saw that my head was all clean, it was a miracle.'  
Mary smiles at the memory and looks at Kyoya.  
'You are a miracle.' Mary laughs and splashes water at him.  
'Well no, because they did found cancer cells in other parts of my body. That's why I am here, and this was the story, goodnight.' Mary puts off the cigarette and steps out of the bath. 'I'm tired.'

She grabs a new towel and leaves the bathroom.


End file.
